Aftermath
by Richo
Summary: Haru was born and raised 200 years after the winterwar. Things are about to change for this child very soon. Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tide Kubo and all characters from the Bleach universe aren't mine with exceptions for the ones I created
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

At the final of the winter war a tragedy happened, in the attempt to destroy Aizen Sosuke Urahara Kisuke developed a way to destroy the hougyoku. Urahara didn t realize however what the effect would be if the Hougyoku would be destroyed.  
Kurosaki Ichigo was fighting a losing battle against Aizen Sosuke in a attempt to win time for Urahara his preparation to destroy the Hougyoku fused within Aizen Sosuke. Urahara finished his preparation just in time to destroy the hougyoku, the way to destroy the hougyoku when fused with a being of a high spiritual powers was surprisingly simple. In order to destroy the Hougyoku you have to in stabilize the exchange of the reiatsu between the host and the Hougyoku. Urahara didn t realize that would result in a huge spiritual explosion until it was too late. Urahara cast the spell on Aizen and the worse outcome possible happened. Aizen already having a huge amount of spiritual powers and after that adding the spiritual powers of the hougyoku resulted in a huge explosion which ripped the fabrics of space and time. Because the fake Kakaruka town was linked to Soul Society a similar explosion occurred in Soul Society, it killed every soul and shinigami residing within Soul Society which resulted in the forceful rebirth of all those souls within the real world (in the long term). The explosion in the real world had a bigger area of effect then in Soul Society, it destroyed Japan, a huge part of Asia and north America. Most of the landmass turned into a desert similar to Hueco Mundo. Only a few Shinigami survived this explosion in SS and the Human world but they all died within the next 100 years to follow, everyone in time forgot about the shinigami and the vaizards for that matter.  
Humanity suffered huge amounts of casualties however due to the forceful rebirth of the souls within Soul Society this was barely noticed.

It has been nearly 350 years after the winter war and the total destruction of the shinigami and Soul Society. In the past 350 years there has been no one to take care of the dead or hollows for that matter. A variant of the Quincy rose once again under the name of: Quincy. Besides the Quincy other spiritual aware creatures came into existence, The shinigami remained to awake their powers without any guidance/education though. Vaizards were naturally born as well, arrancar were normal occurrence now too.  
The reason so many spiritual aware creatures were born were the side effects of the explosion created by Urahara Kisuke. Within the closest proximity 3 shinigami with exceptional amounts of spiritual powers died (Kurosaki Ichigo, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Aizen Sosuke), and also the hougyoku itself. The combination of these 4 huge reiatsu sources to suddenly explode made sure that even 3 and a half century later the area where they died was infused with spirit particles. However the areas began to disperse into smaller areas and over a great distance over time and created areas rich of spirit particles.

The story of this new world now begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The new world? where will it start?

information:

Hibiki: Haru his father, very loud man occupation: Fisher (age: 37)  
Ayame (Iris): Harus his mother currently missing in action (presumed dead) (age: 35)  
Ichiro (first son): Haru his big brother (age: 15)  
Haru (second son): Main character (Age: 10)  
Kenshin (modest, truthfull): lifetime best friend of Haru, known for his brawling (age: 11)  
Chou (butterfly): good friend of Haru, always dreaming of something (age: 10)

This story begins with a young boy around 10 years old, he was born 200 years after the tragic accident now being referred to as a legend called Shinigami.  
The boy is called Haru and was born within a spiritual enriched area from where 1 of the legendary 4 died, this legend will be explained in due time.  
Haru lives 1.5 km from the sea and 1.5 km from previous known karakura town. Haru attended a primitive school (due to the destruction and constant hollow attacks humans werent able to develop any further).

At home just before children bedtime.

'Ichiro can you tell me the story about the legend again?' Haru asked from his brother with puppy eyes.

'Sorry Haru can't do that you know that, why don't ya ask pops?' looking abit annoyed.

Haru ran through the house towards looking for the loud fisheman called his father

'Dad, can you tell me about Shinigami finaly?' again with the puppy eyes.

'I gues it can't be helped you have been pestering me about it since you heard abit from it at school'

'remember son this aint a nice story, however it is claimed to be true but no one shall know' Sighed Hibiki.

Haru sits down and awaits the legend.

'It is said that there are other worlds linked to ours, and people being able to travel between them through portals' Hibiki rolls his eyes.

'These people were called Death Gods, some of them were said to have great powers'

'However when some people are powerful there are other equaly powerfull to opose them'

'These other creatures are claimed to live still today as ghosts killing other people, They are blamed for every unknown death or disapareance'

'Even the police supports, oddly enough. However this is just ridicilous ofcourse' Hibiki added with a annoyed look.

'Dad keep to the story please!'

'Alright, alright.'

'A powerfull Death God was said to have taken control of these other creatures and made them human' '(or something like that)'.

'This Death God declared war upon the other Death god for some sort weird reason' said on a questining tone.

'This legend holds 4 powerfull people among them, and all have descends of some sort even today!'

'the first of these legendary 4 was a Death God with exceptional strenght and wielded fire at his whim'

Haru opened his eyes and mouth so wide it became creepy.

'HEY! dont start drooling here Haru' Yelled Hibiki

'sorry dad!'

'may I continue now Haru?'

'please do dad!'

'Now this Death God was said to have descendants like himself in the form of Death Gods!'

'Rumors even go upto today that Death Gods help us weaker humans in the shadows being invisible and all' Hibiki adding laughable.

'This invisible Death God supposed name was Kage meaning shadow'

'They were said to strike from the shadows and thus earning his name'

'The second of these legendary 4 was also a Death God who waged war against the other Death Gods on our own beloved planet'

'He was called the betrayer was supposed to be very powerfull, It is said his descendants are similair to the first legendary death god still somehow different'

'The third of these legendary 4 was supposed to be a Human who gained unusual powers and said to posses Death God powers and also these other creatures powers'

'He was supposed to be the one who killed the Betrayer being a being a human he was supposed to be the only one able to kill him.'

'The last of these legendary 4 was actualy a proven human with even living descendants and disciples upto this day!'

'His name is well known as Ishida Uryuu.'

Haru noted at his dad's face that he seemed to be proud of this man, Also untill now dad didn't seem to believe to story untill he started about this Ishida guy.

'Ishida Uryuu was said to wield a bow wich you could see through like glass and was shining blue'

'dad'

'No Haru let me finish then you can ask questions'

'okay dad.'

'Ishida Uryuu and his descendants call themselfs Shadow Monks or simply said Quincie'

'The trademark for their "cult" is wearing gay looking white garbs. However their power is not the questioned, their bows fired sword like arrows created out of nothing!'

'WOW dad, do you know how they do this?' Haru looked astonished about the last

'No son, it is supposed to be a secret among the shadow monks'.

'this was about it about the legend, however the last thing wich is still the most weird about the Legend is the residence of the descendants'

'what is that dad?'

'The descendants were said to all live within a certain area and all where born there aswell, however thats impossible as it is said that we currently live in such a area'

'Dad, what kind of legendary area are you speaking about?'

'Do you still know what I said about the third legendary person?;

'Yes day! He was the one with all the powers combined being a human right?'

'yep thats true son, and you have already seen noticed that nothing weird is wrong here'

'what do you mean dad?' Haru asked surprised

'Well all my life there hasn't been anything special here, no disapearences nor weird murders'

'nor have there been any people from the shadow or odd looking creatures, however its odd that the shadow monks don't come here.'

'Why is that Dad?'

'It is said that the Shadow monks recruit people from all over their world, however not here nor The island 3 km from here'

'perhaps its because we live within a special area dad!'

'Thats noncense, you dont honestly believe such legends do you'

'Ofcourse I do dad and so does Ichiro he said it to me himself!'

'well do not think anything about it Haru, you must go to bed now.' Hibiki said after looking at the time.

The next day at school.

'Good morning Haru!' Kenshin yelled at haru.

'morning Kenshin, morning Chou' appearing behind Kenshin.

'whoa dont startle me Chou!'

'sorry Kenshin' Chou was dreaming of again.

'Whats wrong with ya Chou?' asked Kenshin and looking Chou straight in her dreaming eyes.

'nothing, was remembering my dreams from last night' Chou answered with a vague tone.

'what kind of nightmares?' Kenshin asked with a teasing tone.

'don't tease Chou, you know here right Kension?' said Haru with a disturbed look on his face.

Suddenly the sky turned black and everything became very heavy as like gravity increased exponationaly.

'Whats happening, I can't breath properly anymore. Kenshin, Chou ya both okay?'

Kenshin and Chou were both nearly unconsious. Haru looked at them and was about the faint aswell.

The last thing Haru saw were odd looking creatures with half ripped apart masks and humans looking like the police with weird masks.

End of The first real chapter:D I hope everyone enjoyed it reading as I did writing it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Haru is getting into some trouble last chapter and he is about to wake up.

'Hey! wake up kid!' A blond police man yelled at him

'my head hurts, what just happend?' Haru asking with a sleepy voice

'ya lucky to be alive kid' 'we nearly lost ya there'

'what happend though officer? haru again asked still with a huge headache

'some criminals attacked ya and were nearby fortunaly'

'but why were those criminals wearing broken masks?' 'and why were the police wearing masks'?

The Blond police officer with jaw like hair and a straight cut did look surprised, at Haru.

there was silence....

The police officer did seem to concentrate on Haru, as if he was looking for something.

'How were you able to see that kid?' 'Whats youre name?'

'My name is Haru' 'Before my friends and I fell unconscious I did notice people with weird masks and they were broken!'

'And I saw police officers with all kind of different masks aswell'

So he didnt notice the swords and the fights afterwards. This boy is special and as it seems he is dead already, I wonder if he did aquire our powers.

'Hey kid, come here for a sec let me take a look at ya.' 'Wanna see if you are hurt'

The police officer did take a close look at Haru, and after a few seconds sighed.

'Youre fine kid, but you aren't fit for us' 'I now suggest ya scram and get back to home'

'okay!' 'Thank you for youre help officer'

The police officer sighed after Haru left. He didn't aquire "HIS" powers and even died in the proces. He only was able to aquire the powers of those Kage, he then spit on the ground from the thought.  
This Child will leave soon anyway he thought, He was now dead and most people here cant see spirits like himself. the officer was already surprised he could see the police in their "real forms" before he died.

Haru rushed to home to tell his dad and familie his story, not realising he had forgot about his friends at that place.

'DAD! where are you?' 'Ichiro! anyone home?'

after a few minutes searching his home he found his dad and brother at the kitchen and had already started with dinner.

'Dad, Ichiro why didnt you respond when I yelled?'

'No response from both of em'

Haru then tried to touch his father and Ichiro, but failed and went right through them!

'Whats happening to me!' he couldn't speak to his friend and family and couldn't touch them either.

Haru then thought about what the police officer said. Perhaps he should visit the police station.  
Haru rushed to the police station. and ran inside encountering 1 of the police officers but without a mask this time.

'Can I help you?' the police officer asked?

'Yes, I am looking for a police officer with blond hair a piercing on his tongue'

'Oh you are looking for the captain?' The police officer said.

'He is the boss here? Haru asked

'Yep, he been that for a long time now' 'can't remember when he wasn't'

'okay, can I seem him then?'

'Sure but you have to wait a little bit he is in a meeting.'

'okay! But may I ask you something?'

'Sure' said the police officer

'A few hours ago I saw you wearing a mask, why were you wearing a mask?'

The police officer was shocked, how did a kid like this see them in their real forms. He did concentrate for a few second and saw that this boy wasn't in a physical body.  
But why didn't he have a soul chain? Then the police officer realised why the captain called for a meeting!

'Whats youre name kid?' the police officer asked.

'My name is Haru sir!'

'Haru!?' 'please follow me'

The police officer escorted Haru to the meeting place. He knocked on the door then.

'Come in' a familair voice shouted

'Captain someone is here for you' 'A boy called Haru came in few minutes ago with some questions' 'before the meeting started I overheard that the meeting was because of this boy'

'I already said to the boy he should leave' 'He isn't one of us, he is one of "THEM"'

'Some of the other police then looked disgusted at Haru'

'You are not wanted here' 2 other police officers said.

'Leave this town!' another 1 shouted

Haru nearly started to cry, he didn't understand why this was happening. Why would the police say such things.

'Why are you doing this to me!' 'I didn't do anything wrong'

'No not yet, youre kind did nearly ruin everything for us'

'youre kind are responsible for this mess we are in now'

'now leave a large police officer said' 'I do not want to use force against a child'

Haru then ran out of the building, crying. After a few minutes something weird happend, a black hole opened aabout 14 meters from him.  
A weird creature with a mask came out, and screamed. Haru never saw something like it before but did recognize the mask it had.  
The creature attacked Haru who was barely able to evade it. Haru then started to run for his life, while running he heard a weird whisper.

'you can kill this creature if you want to' like a whisper.

'Who was that?' haru asked while still running

'Who I am doesn't matter' 'Do you want to beat this creature and those mean police officers?'

'Yes! they were mean to me' 'I want to kill them all, the police, my father and brother for ignoring me!' Haru yelled angry

'then think of the way how you want to kill them!'

'But how? I dont have a weapon'

'Think of something wich can' The weird voice whispered.

Haru thought about his favorite weapon a sword worn normaly used on a horse worn upright. Moments later he noticed he was wearing this sword on his belt.  
Haru turned around to face the weird creature ready to strike it with all his anger.

'Ready youre stance Haru' 'this is what we call a hollow'

'be ready to strike him down' 'Cut him in half, like the animal he is!' the weird voice whispered

The hollow came dangerously nearby, ready to strike Haru.

'now cut him in half Haru!' the voice shouted

Haru then swiftly unsheated his Zanpaktou and cut the creature in half with 1 smooth slice.

'Now Verticaly Haru!'

Haru then cut the hollow in half from the mask he wore. After he hit the mask and destroyed it the hollow disapeared.  
Haru fell at the ground exhausted and in shock from what he just did.

'You done it Haru' 'Now you have to leave this wretched place before the police finds you'

'Until we meet again Haru' the voice whispered

Haru stood up and started to move from the city.

This was the third chapter)  
The next chapter is about the development when Haru leaves the city.

please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, Haru left his town and is about to have some more fun.  
Hope next chapter is finished soon.

Revolation: tnx for the review mate:)

Haru has left his previous home town after being chased away by the masked police man.

It has been several months after Haru left his hometown. 2 days ago he encountered a suitable place to live, although only being 10 years old he experienced that living on his own wasn't that hard.  
The weird voice has contacted him several times, trying to make him more angry about his previous "life" at his home town.

'Do you want to become more powerful Haru?' the voice whispered

'Who are you?' 'and how do you know so much about me?'

'You still don't understand Haru?' 'I lived within you for a very long time'

'I was finaly awakened after that battle between the maskless hollows and the masked police men'

'My name is ****** ******' the voice whispered with a vague voice

'What?!' 'I didn't get youre name it was like a blur unable to reach me'

'It seems you are still unable to comprehend who I am' 'In time I will we able to reach you'

'Now you first have to defeat the hollows who are approaching' the voice now very clearly

a few moments later 4 black holes opend near Haru, similair to the last time he fought hollows.  
Haru immediatly experienced a pressure similair to when witnessed the fight of the police with the hollows with broken masks. It was significantly weaker but still.

Haru went into a battle stance ready to face the hollows.  
3 loud screams emerged from the hollows and 1 remained silent and stayed back while the other 3 rushed towards Haru

'You can defeat these hollows easy Haru, however watch out for the 4th he is alot stronger then the other 3'

The 3 hollows approached and and came within reach of Haru his zanpaktou.  
With smooth slice Haru sliced through the masks of the first 2 hollows, and with a second slice he killed the 3th hollow.

'Impressive' hissed the 4th hollow

the 4th hollow looked like a snake, with a frightening circus mask.

'watch out Haru this hollow is very strong!' the voice within Haru whispered

'You are going down hollow!'

The hollows rushed to Haru evading all attacks with ease. and swung its tail towards haru, Haru barely dodged this attack but was hit by the sting on the tail from the hollow Instantly Haru felt a surge of pain through his body making him kneel in agony.

'Stay strong Haru, you can defeat this hollow if you can hear me!' the voice whispered

again the hollow stung Haru around his left shoulder. Haru then collapsed.

Haru woke up at a place where it seemed night.

'Where am I' Haru shouted

'you are within yourself' 'This is were I live' the familair voice from within Haru now very clear

Haru turned around and saw a man in a robe totaly covering his body and face. Where is face is supposed to was a very bright white/gray glow.

'Who are you' Haru asked

'I am Kozumikku Anei(1)'

'Kozumikku anei?' Haru said

'It seems my name has finaly reached youre ears Haru' 'You are now finaly able to use me properly'

Kozumikku Anei then reached in thin air and the Zanpaktou of Haru apeared.

'Haru this is how you will use me'

'shakou sono seken(2), Kozumikku anei'

The blade disapeared and rematerialised as a black blade.

'Haru this is youre Zanpakatou(3)' 'This is me transformed into youre powers'

'With this you will be able to defeat anyone blocking youre path'

'Remember 1 thing Haru, that aslong a person has a shadow you are able to defeat him'

Haru then saw everything turn black again and awoke in the place where he was previously battling the hollow.

'You still alive?' the hollow hissed

'time to finish you off then!'

'You finish me off? don't make me laugh Haru shouted

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei' Haru shouted

The blade of the zanpaktou disapeared and then rematerialised as a black blade nearly invisble

'What is that? a Sword without a blade' not noticing the black blade that had been formed

Haru then charged to the hollow and swung his blad through its body, although nothing happend.

'It seems youre sword is useles against' the hollow added laughing.

The hollow swung its tail to Haru and stinging once again at his left shoulder. Haru kneeled down again in agony.  
Haru wondered why he couldnt pierce his enemy as his blad went right through him!

'Haru my powers are made to cut a shadow of a enemy not the enemy itself'

'Destroy its shadow and thus destroy its owner!' Kozumikku anei whispered

Haru got up still in very much pain from the stings, however it appeared the injured inflicted were only temporarily.  
Haru once again charged to the hollow. The hollow took a defensive stance however at the last moment Haru ran around the hollow to its back and sliced the ground.

'You missed again Human!' The hollow shouted laughing

'This time I didn't miss' Haru said calmly

The hollow then realised he was falling backwards but without his lower body.

'What did you to me, you didnt even cut me!'

'My powers don't cut my enemy directly but rather their shadow' 'It doesn't matter how strong someone is or how resistant his body is'

'It will always cut them the way I want'

The hollow then turned into spirit particles and sank to the ground. Haru fell down again in agony as the stings were still in affect.

'well done Haru, you were finaly able to hear my name and utilize me'

'rest now Haru as more challenges lay ahead' whispered Kozumikku anei

(1): Kozumikku anei = Cosmic Shadow (2): shakou sono seken = Darken the world (3): Zanpaktou = Soul Cutter

Yet another chapter finished, I hope everyone enjoyed seein Haru achieve Shikai

Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter is up~~

Haru is about to finish mastering his Shikai in this chapter with a unexpected visitor passing through.

It has been some years since Haru met another human or spirit for that matter.  
Haru now started living in this remote area isolated from the rest world.  
It has been roughly 45 years since he left his town making him in human terms 55 years old but in spirit terms he would be about +/- 15

After setting up primitive house for himself, Haru started to gather all kind of stuff to help him survive.  
His only companion at this time being his Zanpaktou, he didn't mind this though as he liked to be alone after the incident at his home town.

Today is gonna be out of the ordinary, Haru will discover soon.  
Haru was busy having a conversation with Kozumikku anei.

'Hey Kozumikku anei' 'Do I ever get to see what is behind that glow of yours'

'Maybe, but not anytime soon I can assure you'

'I want to see whats behind that robe of yours for once!'

Kozumikku Anei then did something very unsuspecting, he pulled Haru inside his world.

The inside world of Haru was a dead volcano filled with brigh water forming a lake. beside the lake was a burned down house with 2 rooms intact.  
Normaly when Haru visited his inside world he stayed in the second room and Kozumikku anei in the other.  
It was always night there with starts and a moon wich changed depending on the mood of Kozumikku anei.

'WoW, it has been some time since I been here Kozumikku anei' 'It hasn't changed much beside the starts'

'You want to see whats behind this Robe Haru?' Kozumikku anei asked

'Yes please!'

'Then how about we have a competition for it Haru!'

'What kind of competition?' Haru asked suspecting something weird

suddenly all the shadows in the world inside world disapeared. Haru started to figure out what was going to happen.

'Todays training session will be about you defeating a enemy in the dark without light' 'You are limited to youre shikai only'

'While I am limited to only the basic form of youre zanpaktou'

'You also can use youre final ability of youre Shikai' 'Now it isn't limited anymore to only attacking shadows but youre able to hit Zanpaktou aswell'

'What the use of that?' Haru asked

'When you are going to fight another person with a Zanpaktou you will need to be able to cross swords'

'If you are unable to have a sword fight it will be a short fight'

'My powers are impressive but if you cannot fight youre opponent you are no match for them'

Haru began to realise what this training is about, he had to figure out a way to defeat a enemy with his shikai during the night with no shadows at his disposal.  
He also thought that even with his new ability he wouldn't stand a chance against Kozumikku anei since he could only hit his Zanpaktou and not his body.\

'This is gonna be interesting' Haru said

'Lets see how adept you become at the use of the Anei gigei(1) Haru'

Haru had great control over his Reiatsu and his spiritual pressure was impressive, but he had yet to develop some kind of way to hit his enemies from a distance.  
It seems this training was about this kind of scenario.

'Kozumikku anei whats the reward if I win this battle?'

'That you may use my final Shikai ability in real battle and offcourse youre life'

'And here I was hoping I would finaly come to see youre face' Haru snirked

'In due time, perhaps you can even hurt me Haru and get off my mask' Kozumikku anei said with a sound of insanity in his laugh

Haru then released his zanpaktou

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei'

'lets see how powerful you have become haru!'

both Haru and Kozumikku anei charged to start the fight. Both swords met eshoulder a few seconds later and the fight started.  
Haru skillfully dodged all of Kozumikku anei his attacks (since Haru never did any sword fighting he never properly learned how to use Zanjutsu this would become a interesting battle.  
Haru did manage to hit Kozumikku anei a few times although due to his shikai powers didnt injure him.

'See Haru this is the greatest weakness of youre Shikai' 'Overcome this by utilizing youre strenght'

Haru didn't understand this at this time.

'What do you mean by that?!'

after a few minuts of clashing their swords Kozumikku anei replied.

'Whats youre greatest strenght Haru?' 'What do excel in?'

'I dont know!' 'I never had a chance to measure myself to anyone beside you and me'

'Why did no hollows attack anymore after 10 years you think?' 'Why did we have to search for fights with hollows to become stronger Haru!?'

Suddenly Haru realised that after 10 years he became annoyed by getting disturbed continuesly by hollows, it was at that time he learned to supress his reiatsu to "human" levels (thus not interesting for hollow).

'My strenght is my ability to control reiatsu and spirits around me' 'But what has that to do with this fight'

'Also I still not understand what you mean with "Anei gigei" '

'Anei Gigei are the Shadow Arts or Demon Arts as some kind refers to them'

'Demon arts or in its correct term: "Kidou(3)" is the ability to control youre reiatsu and spirit particles to form anything you like'

'I never heard about them nor seen them before!' Haru shouted

'but you have Haru remember the time everyone started to ignore and think back a few hours'

Haru then remembered the police with the masks. 1 of them did cast some kind of magic to make a 6 rodded prison around someon and fire a red energy ball at the hollow with a broken mask.

'But what has that to do with this fight?'

'There are more spells then just the ones you witnessed' 'although lost in time they still exist and you can make new ones'

'be creative Haru' Kozumikku anei yelled with a insane look on his face

Kozumikku anei then charged once again to Haru and sliced at him. Haru was barely able to dodge and got hit by the attack leaving a wound on his shoulder.  
The fight went on for a half a hour without Kozumikku anei getting tired. Haru however got slower and got hit another 2 times.

'Haru attack me! Slice me, you are not even trying to think up with something!'

'How can I properly think when you keep attacking me!' Haru yelled

'You must learn to analyze youre enemy and think of a way how to beat him, while battling'

Haru then came up with a idea. If he would be capable of creating a artificial sphere light source he would be able to create shadows in order to cut Kozumikku anei.  
He then realized that during the night normaly the moon lights through the sun. If he was able to cast some sort of spell in order to create a small scale artificial moon he could create light.  
Using his Reiatsu as a light source and aswell the energy source it could be possible.

At that time Haru also cut the face of Kozumikku anei, making the glow dissapear.

'Now you can't see anymore in this darkness Haru!' 'Think fast how to defeat or else I will kill you' Yelled Kozumikku anei like a madman

Haru started to build up alot of Reiatsu.

'What are you doing Haru, it will not help anymore!'

'this is how I am able to see you and defeat you' Haru said calmly

Haru then released alot of reiatsu and compressed a ball in his hand and threw it about 30 meters in the air.  
It was like a moon shining.

'But I did disable all natural light!' 'How ere you able to bring it back!' Kozumikku anei shouted

'This is no natural light, this is a moon created artificialy!'

Haru then charged to Kozumikku anei and stabbed his sword through his chest. Haru then released the sword.

'So you were finaly able to think of a way to utilize youre Shikai to its fullest with a artificial light source'

The fake moon then disapeared and the natural light returned.

'however it seems it consumed alot of reiatsu and doesnt hold long yet' 'we have to work on that haru in the future' Kozumikku anei said calm

'Yep, but it is a start no?'

'How you gonna call this technique?' Kozumikku anei wondered

'Its name will be as it is: "getsuei"(2)

After the battle was concluded, Haru was prompted back to the real world and was still sitting in the same position as he left it.  
He then fell down in pain from the injuries he sustained when battle Kozumikku anei. They werent there but the pain was result of the fight.

Haru stood up and was about to start searching for his next dinner, he then suddenly felt a powerfull spiritual pressure nearing him head on.  
He didnt release any spiritual energy during meditation or after it and his level was around "human class", so he didn't understand how anyone could find him. The Reiatsu didn't feel like a hollow but cold still. Haru raised his own spiritual pressure matching his opponent wich was nearing him still.  
A few second later someone appeared with a flash in front of him.

A girl he didn't know appeared in front of him.

Who was this little girl and she was quite strong judging her reiatsu, however it had a chilling feeling to it.

Haru kept his hand on his Zanpaktou.

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei' Haru whispered and kept his reiatsu low so the girl wouldn't realise he released.

Whats going to happen next? a fight to the death with a human looking creature?

(1) Anei Gigei: Shadow Arts (equilavent of Demon Arts)  
(2) Gesuei: Moon or moonlight (3) Kidou: Demon Arts

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Last time Haru mastered his Shikai and it seems he gave off a huge amount of reiatsu in order to lure the girl in front of him.  
What will happen next a battle or a conversation or worse?

this chapter is looked from that girl her point of view.

'What is that?' Setsuko(1) wondered

'what is this strange reiatsu it feels like a shinigami with abit of hollow feeling to it' 'it feels creepy like the night'

Setsuko rushed to the strange source of reiatsu as it had been a long time since she felt such reiatsu, although that doesn't say much as she didnt meet many powerfull creatures.  
She commonly only meets hollows or humans but rarely any shinigami, it could get interesting.  
When Setsuko arrived was getting close the reiatsu she felt suddenly increased exponentialy matching her own exactly, where as first it was only around the level of a spiritual aware human or a low hollow.

'What the hell is going on here' 'How can someone this weak suddenly increase its reiatsu to match mine!?'

When Setsuko arrived at the scene she did look surprised to see a "human" with a black robe covering his whole body, the hood did cover most of his face like he was some sort of monk. The robe did look scary, it was totaly black and it looked like the robe was infused with reiatsu.  
The robe was shining black and change patterns like the night! This person looks creepy and his reiatsu feels just as dark.

'who are you?' the person in the robe asked

'My name is Setsuko' She answered 'Now tell me youre name'

This person sounded like a guy in his teens, but it seems he is a shinigami although he wasn't wearing a shinigami uniform they were rumored to wear.

'I am Haru' 'You are disturbing me in my training girl!' 'You should leave'

'You cannot order me around, you are just a weak shinigami!' Setsuko said abit annoyed

'What is a shinigami?' Haru then seemed to wonder

'A shinigami is scum, thats all you need to know'

Setsuko then put her hand infront of her face, and with a simple whip of her fingers a mask that was strangely familair to a hollow appeared.

Her reiatsu then increased exponentialy, but only to be matched by Haru his reiatsu a few second later. When she looked through the mask she saw that Haru had become furious.  
He looked ready to kill, his hand on his zanpaktou.

'That mask! I saw masks like that before about 45 years ago when I awakened my powers'

'So you were born in the a area of the legendary 4, more specefic the human' Setsuko said excited

'I never fought someone from one of those area'

'You are strong Haru' 'You will serve a nice meal afterwards'

'I think you are wrong! And what do you mean by meal?' Haru asked surprised

'I am going to defeat you and eat you' Setsuko shouted

'then you will have to defeat met first' Haru said more calmly now.

Haru took out his zanpakatou, wich as usualy was nearly invisible when released besides the hilt.

'What is that? a zanpaktou without a blade' Setsuko taunted

Haru then rushed to Setsuko and a few feet before reaching he he stopped and then put his zanpaktou into the ground in her shadow.  
Before realising what happend Setsuko coughed up alot of blood and noticed that her left lung was pierced through. What powers did this boy have she wonderd, he was still standing in front of her with the hilt 1 feet from the ground.  
Still it felt like her left lung was pierced as she was already having trouble breathing. Haru then sliced his sword from Setsuko left long outside her shadow and sheated his sword.

'Fool don't sheathe presume ya won!' Nearly instantly her wounds regenerated and stopping the bleeding.

I will have to continue this fight without my left lung, the outside may have healed already but it will take atleast a few days for it to totaly heal.

'What!' 'what are you exactly' Haru asked

'Our kind goes by the term Vaizard!' We are shinigami that posses hollow powers.

'And you Haru seem to posses such powers aswell!' 'Before I came here you had traces of hollow reiatsu, however they are gone now'

'This means youre hollow is yet to become dominant, wich is weird since mine always has been from the start'

Setsuko then charged to Haru with ice cold reiatsu emmiting from herself.

'This is the end Haru, you are going to a fine meal!' Setsuko shouted

'You are mistaken girl, you are the one that is going to be defeated'

'hakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei'

He sliced his sword 2 times verticaly and sliced through Setsuko her shoulders, severing both arms from her body. Instantly regenerating Setsuko recovered both arms and picked up her zanpaktou, she lost her hollow mask after the recovery.

'It seems you are at youre limit Setsuko' Haru noted

'Atleast my hollow powers'

'shinto shi ,fushi teki na fubuki no yurei(2)'

'kuki kokyu(3)'

The gush of winds reached Haru and his left arm froze on contact.

Setsuko was breathing heavy, Haru noted. She seems to be at her limit she either needs to escape or be prepared to die.

'You seem tired Setsuko' 'How about we call it?' 'I am not realy in the mood kill little girls ya know.'

After hearing this Setsuko face turned red.

'What did you say!' 'calling me little girl!?' 'For youre information I am 100 years old'

'What! then youre 45 years older then, you sure dont look like it.' Haru laughed

Haru then sheathed his sword. 'I do not intent on fighting you anymore as I would have to kill you then. You may have wanted to eat me but i dont want to kill a young girl'

'It seems youre left lung wich I pierced earlier isn't healed yet, so this means youre high speed regeneration only works on injuries to youre body and not youre organs.'

'It is rather easy to finish you off now by piercing youre other lung and just leaving you to die' 'youre kind does not deserve to die a honorable death!'

'Why is that?' Setsuko asked

'It is because of youre kind I am like this.' 'The kicked me out of the town I lived' 'I swore revenge against them!'

'You should be lucky you look like a child, else I would've finished you off now'

'I dont need youre symphaty!'

'With a small sound she disapeared'

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Haru his point of view.

'What the hell was that' Haru asked himself

'This technique is called Sonido, its a high speed ability hollows use for achieving high speeds' Kozumikku anei whispered

'You did well on defeating this girl, although I do not understand why you let her live' 'She might come back to kill you'

'Nah, she wasnt that strong nor experienced.' 'her hollow powers were impressive though'

Then without Haru realising Kozumikku anei appeared in front of him.

'How did you that. I did not know you could this Kozumikku anei.'

'I couldn't untill just now, it seems you are ready for the next step in youre training Haru'

'What kind of Training?' Haru asked

'Youre bankai!' A dissorted whisper sounded

suddenly another Kozumikku anei appeared next to the other one, however this one did look different.

Who is this strange Kozumikku anei?

(1): Sotsuko: Snow child (2): hinto shi ,fushi teki na fubuki no yurei : Permeate, Satirical Blizzard Phantom (3): kuki kokyu : reathing Air 


	7. Chapter 7

previous chapter was a fight between Setsuko and Haru. (yes I know Haru his Zanpaktou looks hax at this point but it will change in time, i just have to think of a opponent who can counter this)  
Just now Kozumikku anei appeared double in front of Haru with one of them looking different then the original.

'What kind of Training?' Haru asked

'Youre bankai!' A dissorted whisper sounded

suddenly another Kozumikku anei appeared next to the other one, however this one did look different. This Kozumikku anei looked had opposite colours. where the robe of Kozumikku anei was black and had a grey glow instead of a face, this version had a white robe with a purple glow.

'Who are you?' Haru looking quite surprised

'You are not required here' Kozumikku anei said

The other Kozumikku anei simply disapeared.....

'Who was that?' Haru asked surprised

'At this time he is merely a underling part of my soul' Kozumikku anei said calmly

'Going back to the original subject I came for' 'After fully mastering youre Shikai and also able to defeat a shinigami or whatever it is who far superior to you, I think youre ready for Bankai'

'But what is bankai?' Haru asked

'Bankai is the final step of mastering youre zanpaktou'

'How do I achieve Bankai?' Haru asked

'You have to show you are worthy of wielding me' Kozumikku anei laughed

'You have to defeat me!'

'And me!' a dissorted voice yelled with a wicked tone

'what was that!'

'Nothing to worry about Haru'

Haru then started to wonder who odd voice was, probably the same as the figure who Kozumikku anei orderd to disapear. Haru was quite excited about gaining Bankai.

'How do we start?' Haru asked

'First we have to make sure you can keep me materialized within the real world for atleast a day without using my reiatsu' 'At the moment I am using my reiatsu to maintain my form in this world'

'With time this will increase youre natural source of reiatsu' 'also it put a strain on you while fighting me, giving you a disatvantage during the whole proces'

'I will test you in numerous ways to see if you are worthy of using Bankai'

'If you succes in all tests I will give you acces to bankai and with time all the abilities of it'

'you must remember Haru that achieving bankai will take a long time!'

Haru then nodded, still quite excited about it. However he was wary of the other spirit.

A few months passed where Haru trained with Kozumikku anei to keep him materialised in the real world, this took quite a toll on Haru his reiatsu at first. After a few months his pool of reiatsu nearly tripled and  
his stamina increased aswell due to special training.

During this time Haru had to fight alot of hollows since he had to increase his spiritual precense to a point where even Menos and Adjuchas would notice.

One day something interesting occured while training......

'Haru it seems you can keep me materialised a whole day without putting much strain at yourself'

'It is time we continued to the next step'

Kozumikku anei barely finished his sentence. A huge spiritual presence was nearing. Kozumikku anei disappeared right away.

'Haru show me how strong you got' Kozumikku anei whispered

'I get a feeling it was your intention to let me do this and lure all those hollow for the past few months' Haru noted slightly annoyed

'How else would I get you to improve your fighting against hollows?'

'quite true, but still!'

A few seconds later 3 hollows appeared, 2 very massive hollows with the same mask in a black robe with gay looking white shoes. The 3th was smaller but still very big compared to Haru.

'Haru this is the first time you going to be fighting against these types of hollow, be carefull they aren't normal hollows'

'I noticed, do you know what they are?' Haru asked

'These are called Menos, the 2 big ones are called Gillians and the smaller one is a Adjuchas'

The Adjuchas looked very weird, it was a wolf standing up on 2 legs almost like a werewolf.

'Its quite rare to see a lone shinigami of this strength' the Adjuchas noted

'You will serve a nice meal after we beat you' 'but why are you all alone shinigami?'

'I will not be your meal and I am alone by choice which is none of your concerns'

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei'

'Destroy him!' the adjuchas yelled to the gillians'

Both gillians started to power a Cero, however before they could finish Haru already rushed to the Gillian with his sword on the ground slicing through the gillian shadow. Before Haru could reach the feet of the  
gillian it already started to split in 2.

'How did you do that?' 'You sliced the gillian in 2 before even reaching it' the adjuchas looked surprised

the other gillian then fired his cero at nearly point blank range. Haru was strong enough to reduce the damage of the Cero with his reiatsu but nearly lost a arm in the process.

Haru then finished the second Gillian with a simple slice on its mask, only leaving the adjuchas standing.

'It seems I underestimated you!' 'It also seems I need to fight you myself, I will finish you off quickly'

'You will be the one that is going to be finished not me' Haru laughed

The adjuchas then simply disappeared with a small sound. Haru recognized it as Sonido from his previous encounter with Setsuko. Haru never learned such an ability so he could not match the Adjuchas in speed,  
having to gues its location by his reiatsu.

´You will never catch me boy!´

´But will you be able to hurt me hollow?' Haru added laughing

The moment Haru said that the adjuchas appeared and pierced haru his left shoulder. Haru kneeled in pain, the adjuchas took this opportunity to power up a cero.

Haru jumped back and helt his sword at the ready, the adjuchas then fired his cero.

'This is a long shot, but its worth a try'

'getsuei'

A bright light shot up in the sky and haru saw the shadow the Cero left on the ground. He then sliced the cero in half, a huge explosion followed behind Haru burning his whole back. The explosion caused Haru to fly towards the adjuchas, keeping his zanpaktou scraping the ground.

Nearing the Adjuchas Haru stuck his sword in the ground in the hope of slowing down, but due his zanpaktou this didn't happen. When Haru reached the Adjuchas he sliced through the shadow but before he  
could split he hit the adjuchas frontal.

'How did you split my cero!' the adjuchas coughed before dissolving

'My shikai can slice any shadow and thus doing the same to its creator' 'while normally a blast would explode I hoped that my shikai ability would prevent it as i didn't touch it'

'Seems I was wrong though....'

the adjuchas then dissolved into spirit particles and sank to the ground. Haru fell down on his stomach due to the heavy injuries he sustained to his back and shoulder

'It seems we still have to work a lot on your Zanjutsu Haru' Kozumikku anei whispered

'How so?' Haru panted

'An adjuchas is strong but he shouldn't have been a match for you Haru and nearly killed you at that!'

Kozumikku anei then materialized again next to him.

'let's start youre healing and then rest before we continue with your training'

This time Haru nearly died by the hands of a Adjuchas, He will need alot of training before he is able to take revenge.

Next chapter will have another time skip with a small flashback to his bankai training and what he done.

Please review.

Suggestions to how the stories continues are always appreciated:)


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter Haru had a run in with some gillians and Adjuchas. I used the story from histugaya from the manga where Adjuchas command the gillians. There has been a time skip in order to skip the boring bankai training generaly, however there will be a small flashback in order to show what Haru had to do in order to achieve bankai.  
We start of when Haru just achieved his basic bankai (I base this on the ichigo vs byakuya fight)

'Now you are worthy of calling yourself my master' Kozumikku anei said with a serious look

'It took long enough though' Haru noted

'It has been 20 years since we started with Bankai' 'We keep getting interrupted either by that underling of yours as you say or by hollows' Haru said annoyed

'The training was a succes, despite you nearly died a few times' Kozumikku anei laughed

'I don't understand what s so funny about it!'

'You re still weak Haru, although you are my master now doesn t mean you have mastered me' Kozumikku anei noted

'What do you mean?'

suddenly Kozumikku anei disappeared and the other version of Kozumikku anei materialized.

'This is what my underling meant!'

'You are the master of Kozumikku anei but you aren't my boss yet'

Haru started to refer to this version of Kozumikku anei as "gekkou"(1). His appereance made him similar to the moon and its light of the inside world of Haru. Haru also suspected that this creature was infact the moon in the inside world of Haru. The moon in his inside world never gave much light before he started with his bankai training, after he started the light the moon gave of increased significantly.  
Haru never cared much about it however Kozumikku anei always hated the light he said, Kozumikku anei wanted enough light to enable him to see but nothing more and the moon shining more and more made him troubled and also getting weaker Haru suspected.  
Haru didn't understand what Gekkou meant with his last word about Kozumikku anei being his underling, since Kozumikku anei always said Gekkou was his underling instead of the other way around. Haru started to remember think back about the last 20 years.

Flashback:

It has been 10 years since Haru started his training for bankai. They were frequently interrupted by hollows and Kozumikku anei Underling Gekkou.  
Haru and Kozumikku anei were training in a underground area where the light could not reach, this was 1 of the rules set by Kozumikku anei. Haru had to defeat Kozumikku anei in an area which lacked any form of light, 1 reason was that Kozumikku anei did not like the piercing sunlight and the second reason was to exploit the weakness of Kozumikku anei shikai.  
However Haru already had invented something to counter this but this technique was very limited in its use. Gestuei duration was limited although Haru managed to decrease the Reiatsu cost to a reasonable amount.

'getsuei'

'Sajo Sabaku(2)'

A shadow from Haru his zanpaktou charged to Kozumikku anei and bound its shadow. the shadow entangled Kozumikku anei its shadow

'Very good use of Kidou Haru, but not quite good enough' Kozumikku anei noted when Haru charged to Kozumikku anei.

'to-taru Yami(3)'

Getsuei instantly disappeared and Sajo Sabaku was rendered useless.

'I already anticipated those spells Haru' Kozumikku anei laughed

'They won't work on me, you have to think of something else to defeat me' 'You rely to much on your shikai and its abilities!'

'When you realize this you might be able to defeat me'

'I hate the light Haru!' 'find a way to defeat me without the light'

barely finishing his sentence something screamed like a hollow and a creature appeared next to Kozumikku anei with a purple flash.

'Oi!' 'Stop ya whining Kozumikku anei' 'Lets play with the kid abit more'

Kozumikku anei then dissolved.

'Haru it s about time we have a real fight' Gekkou yelled

'Getsuei' Gekkou yelled

A perfect version of Getsuei formed in the shape of the moon with abit of a purple glow in it.

'Gekkou(4)'

A white beam with purple glow to it fired from Gekkou his sword which looked identical to Kozumikku anei shikai but the difference was that the sword wasn t black and nearly invisible but instead it was white and glowing purple.

'Now let the real fight start Haru'

Gekkou charged towards Haru with a released version of Kozumikku anei. Haru knew that Gekkou hated using Kozumikku anei special ability before having some fun with Haru. Gekkou used Zanjutsu and Sonido in order to fight, While Haru was getting better and better at zanjutsu he still couldn't use Sonido so he was quite at a disadvantage against Gekkou.

'Come on kid, be more of a challenge this time!'

'How? I can't use Sonido since no one teaches me!'

Gekkou and Haru zanpaktou clashed and weird enough Gekkou nearly sliced through Haru his zanpaktou although normally that would be impossible.  
Gekkou then used sonido to get behind Haru and slice his shoulder, Haru familiar with gekkou his way of fighting countered this by jumping forward.

'Sajo Sabaku'

A rope from Haru his blade charged toward Gekkou and bound its shadow, immobilizing Gekkou.

'No Kidou!' 'That s unfair kid'

'You use sonido against me so why can t I use Anei gigei'

'Pfff! #$%^%^$^#$^#$%' censored cursing from Gekkou

Haru charged toward Gekkou and sliced through his shadow, making Gekkou dissapear.  
Right away Kozumikku anei appeared again.

'I hate the light Haru!'

'to-taru Yami'

This time the white moon did not disappear, Gekkou poured so much Reiatsu in it that it wouldn t disappear.

End of this part of the Flashback. We will now continue to a few days prior to Haru achieving Bankai

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei' Kozumikku anei calmly said

'This is going to be interesting' Haru thought

'Time for some new rules, since the current way of training will not work aslong you posses the ability to create light'

Kozumikku anei then released a lot of reiatsu and a few second later in front of the artificial moon there were small black dots. On the ground there were black areas.

'This will be our new training ground Haru'

'Why did you create those shadows?' Haru asked

'These are shadows and pits at the same time, in 1 of those pits you will find the way to defeat me'

'Can't I just slice you into pieces?' Haru said with a grin on his face

'You may try but you will not be able to to'

'Why?' haru asked

'Because of this'

'Anei-Kangoku'

A black shadow square surrounded Kozumikku anei.  
Haru didn t look at it and charged to Kozumikku anei, before he could reach him he was blocked at the black square.

'You won't be able to defeat me Haru!' Kozumikku anei laughed

'Find the power to defeat me in these pits, but be careful there may be more then just power you search in those pits'

'The world of shadows is a frightening place, if your mind is not strong enough you will not be able to find it and die in your search' Kozumikku anei calmly explained

'So in short I have to venture in those pits and find the power to defeat you?' 'In the wrong pits I find despair and in the right pit I find true power...'

'Very good Haru' 'lets see if you succeed' 'Until then I will wait'

End Flashback

Only recently had Haru realized that the task Kozumikku anei gave him was a cover of the real task. All the pits Haru ventured through were occupied by either hollows, hollows who looked like humans with partial masks and masked humans like Setsuko and the police men in his hometown.  
They all attacked him, and thus Haru gained more experience in Zanjutsu and also endurance. In order to crush the barrier didn't require zanjutsu or experience nor endurance, it required the mastery of his shikai. Haru did manipulate the barrier through a combination of his knowledge of Anei gigei, reiatsu mastery and his shikai. Haru did form alot of reiatsu around his shikai gathering the shadows of the pits and making his shikai shadows so dense it could slice through anything, also binding a Getsuei around those shadow it increased the power exponentially. After this he was able to slice through the barrier and nearly cutting Kozumikku anei in half in the process.  
Kozumikku anei Then noted that the barrier he put up was the first ability of his bankai. Haru now learned the basic form of bankai.  
The second ability Haru learned when he acquired his bankai was that he could hide in the shadows through his clothes gained by bankai. The clothes make it possible to replace his body with that of a shadow, thus making his shadow the person fighting and Haru himself the shadow.

(1) Gekkou: Moonlight

(2) Sajo Sabaku: Locking Bondage Stripes

(3) to-taru Yami : Total Darkness

(4) Gekkou: it s the name of this creature but also seems like to be a ability, he shoots a beam of moonlight to haru.

(5) Anei gigei: Shadow arts similar to Kidou (meaning demon arts)

The next chapter will be a reunion but with who?  
Will it be a fight or will it just be talk?

Please review.

Suggestions are welcomed


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter was about Haru achieving his Bankai. It seems that the power within Haru has changed, but to what extent?  
Gekkou mentioned that he became boss and Kozumikku anei became its underling, it was just a matter of time before this would happen as it took over half a century to happen.  
This chapter will be about a Reunion but with whom?

resuming the conversation from chapter 8:

suddenly Kozumikku anei disappeared and Gekkou materialized.

'This is what my underling meant!'

'You are the master of Kozumikku anei but you aren't my boss yet'

'What do you mean?' Haru asked

'You are now in charge of youre zanpaktou, however I am youre zanpaktou and more!'

'You have yet to use my powers and lets not even talk about mastering my powers' Gekkou calmly explained

'I thought that bankai was the final step of mastering your zanpaktou' Haru noted

'Thats true, however as I said I am youre zanpaktou and more' 'Kozumikku anei is your zanpaktou, and currently he is a part of me, where as previously it was the other way around'

'This means there is a new path in front of you, more power for your vengeance!' Gekkou said with a wicked undertone

'What kind of powers are you talking about?' Haru asked a bit skeptical

'Let me show you' 'You are very adapt at reiatsu control and Kidou, so you should notice right away'

Gekkou started to release a lot of reiatsu, and summoned a mask in his hands.

'In time the ability to summon this mask will be yours'

Haru looked at the mask.... The mask was like that of a dead human face, there was no nose or mouth. Where the mouth was supposed to be were some scratches as if someone tried to scratch open a mouth?  
The mask contained all facial attributes of a dead human, the eyes were black sockets with small openings (haru presumed to look through), and vertically on the eyes there was a black stripe on each side.  
The mask was very frightening at the least, The dark aura from the mask was very hollow like.

'It looks like a hollow mask, however I never seen something like it' 'The aura it emits is very dark and cold' Haru said a little frightened

'You hit the nail!' 'When fighting your enemy you must strike fear in his heart by just showing your face'

suddenly Haru felt a strange reiatsu, it was somehow familiar and felt like that of a hollow and a shinigami! He only felt this once before when he met Setsuko, however this reiatsu was a lot stronger and also it wasn't her. At the current speed it was moving it would arrive in about 15 minutes.

'It seems someone noticed my reiatsu' Gekkou noted with wicked voice

'This might be a fun encounter, Haru if the situation requires I must ask you to allow me to help you whatever my request is okay?' Gekkou said very seriously like Haru never heard him before

'Rest as good as you can Haru, if this turns out to be a fight you will need all the strenght you have!'

While waiting Haru started to think about the reiatsu which was nearing and also what Gekkou said. Gekkou never was this serious and the request he made was also very odd.  
after about 15 minutes a figure appeared with a flash.

'So it seems you posses the powers we need after all' A very familiar voice said

'You!' 'I remember you and your police men' 'You guys threw me out of my home and village!'

'Which seems to been a mistake on our part' 'You must understand that we loathe shinigami and only accept people within our village similar to us or being human' The policemen noted calmly

'What do you mean by that!' Haru asked still very angry

'It means you posses hollow powers' 'Our "sensors" felt a shinigami with hollow powers at this location' 'And since we also noticed you are now powerful enough to stand amongst us we would kindly ask you to join us'

'In return we will help you master your new powers'

'Materialize me Haru!' Gekkou whispered

Harru increased his reiatsu to the point where he could summon Gekkou.

'What are you doing kid!' 'want to fight?' The police man asked

suddenly Gekkou materialized next to Haru, opposite colors as what haru was wearing at the time. It should be noted that Haru did wear a similar robe like Kozumikku anei, this is because Haru his own clothes were ugly according to Kozumikku anei.

'Don't spoil all the fun to this kid Blondie!' 'I was already explaining him about my powers but had yet to tell him the details, and here you spoiled the fun'

'What is this!' 'How is possible for someone like you to be able to materialize youre hollow at this stage!'

'I am not like those pathetic hollows, I actually like the kid.' 'I might not show it but he has potential and working together with him will give me more freedom in the long run'

'A hollow with a brain?' 'Most hollows who reside in a shinigami are ruthless, and the only time the use their brain is when fighting' 'This might make it very interesting though as you are the first to actually work together their master' The police man said

'He isn t me master yet!' 'I already told him that' 'You should know that if you claim to be same as Haru and me'

'lets stop here for now, since I was awfully rude until now' 'I have yet to introduce myself' The police man grinned at that point

'My name is Hirako Shinji, 1 of the 2 vaizard who survived the winter war about 270 years ago' Shinji explained

'My name is Haru and this is Gekkou'

'So you gave you re hollow a name Haru?' Shinji looking abit surprised

'Might I ask who the other survivor of you re so called vaizards are?'

'The other survivor is Hachigen Ushoda' 'He was also the one who found you, and he also takes care of the barriers around the town' 'He makes sure that not to much hollows enter our village we sworn to protect'

'Why do you protect my previous home?' Haru said a bit angry

'Because we owe it to that person' Shinji said a bit sad now

'Who?' '1 of the legendary 4?'

'So you know about the legend?' 'good to know kids still appreciate stories'

'And yes he was 1 of the legendary 4, although I never understood why I was never part of them and that little brat of a quincy was' 'Ah well might be because I survived' Shinji said with a big grin on his face

'the man I am referring to is called Kurosaki Ichigo, He was 1 of the people who helped defeating Sosuke Aizen' 'Aizen was the person responsible for this mess we are all in now'

'Aizen was the one who destroyed everything' 'We tried to stop him but he was just strong for us'

'Aizen defeated nearly everyone single handed, but in the end he did blow himself up because he couldn t handle the power.' 'Within this explosion 2 others died being Kurosaki Ichigo and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai leader of the Shinigami'

'but enough with the history, we should look forward and make the best of the present.' 'This lesson was hard learned after the winter war with only 2 vaizards surviving'

'Getting back on topic' Shinji said with a grin 'We want you to join us to protect youre village' 'You may return as a police officer'

'You have already proven you are strong enough and that you posses the powers we need'

'Ya mean my powers and those of my underling?' Gekkou laughed with a wicked tone

'Yes' Shinji said calmly

'We are also prepared to lend you a hand with mastering you re hollow powers'

'He doesn t need your help' Gekkou said

'I can teach him to handle my powers without outside help'

'Who said I want to join you bunch' 'Do you realize what you done to me all these years ago!' Haru shouted very angry

'I know that, but at that time it was the only option we had' 'We simply don't accept Shinigami in our midst'

'How about this idea' 'I was the one who said you had to leave' 'how about a fight?' 'You may try to kill me if you want'

'If you succeed you can kill everyone in the town since I am the strongest of them, but if you fail you will join us' Shinji said with a big smile on his face

A wicked smile appeared on both Haru his face as on Gekkou his face....

'Haru for this fight I will lend you my powers, but after that you need to prove that you deserve em'

'In order to summon the mask, you must think of the mask I showed you and then slice you re hands in front of your face'

with these words Gekkou dissolved.

'So you may use your hollow powers against me?' 'So I can go all out against you it seems' Shinji laughed

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei' Haru said

The blade of the zanpaktou disappeared and was replaced by a nearly invisible black blade

'What s that? don't say me you going to fight me without ya sword?' 'Ah well this will be a nice exercise for me'

Shinji then sliced his hands over his face and summoned his hollow mask.

'I do not need my shinigami powers to defeat you Haru'

'You might regret it later Hirako Shinji' Haru said with a wicked undertone almost like he was already wearing his hollow mask

'Haru you are now able to use Sonido, this is a gift from me' 'In order to use Sonido you need to think of the place you want to go and then visualize it' 'moments later you will arrive then and you can attack' Gekkou Whispered

Haru then sonidod behind Shinji and tried to cut his shadow, Shinji was in time and used Shunpo to evade the strike. It was weird that the attack was to the ground instead of his body, Shinji noted. Also he just saw a black blade nearly invisible, when did that one appear it wasn't there when he released his shikai.  
It might be his shikai, but what kind of Shikai is this? What are its abilities? And why was it nearly invisible!

'Ya are fast, but it seems you don t know how to use Sonido perfectly yet Haru' 'Its also weird why you don t use Shunpo instead of Sonido'

'I never learned Shunpo' 'Kozumikku anei never learned me how

The battle continued, Haru was able to slice Shinji his shadow a few times creating big wound still. Shinji was still trying to discover what Haru his abilities were, He still had to release Sakanade but he would rather not. Shinji did prefer to use his Hollow powers instead.

Why haven t you released your zanpaktou yet Shinji?' Haru asked

'I don t need my Shikai or Bankai to defeat you Haru'

'You might be surprised by my powers' Haru laughed

Haru then used Sonido to get behind Shinji and sliced at his left hand, he succeeded in slicing through the shadow thus severing Shinji his left hand.

'What the hell!' 'How were you able to sever my hand while you didn't cut me' Shinji shouted in agony

'That s my zanpaktou ability' Haru noted

'I will not tell you more, you have find that out by yourself'

'Pfff, now I have to ask Hachi to heal my hand' Shinji noted slightly annoyed also seemingly to ignore the pain now

'Hado'(1) 31: Shakkaho(2)'

Shinji aimed the kidou at his left hand to stop the bleeding.

'What was that?' Haru asked

'This is Kidou' 'Also named Demon arts' 'What I just did cast was a Hado' Shinji explained

'But enough with that lets continue the fight' 'seems your zanpaktou has some frightening abilities' 'But you are not the only one with a Shikai'

'taorero(3) Sakanade(4)'

Haru looked at the shikai of Shinji, the pommel became a large ring, The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the hand guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length.  
This Shikai looked weird, also Haru wondered what its abilities would be.

'Soon you will learn how devastating a zanpaktou can become Haru' 'Let s see if you can win now' Shinji laughed

Before Haru could do anything he started to notice something weird, everything changed position to the opposite sides. Pretty much ignoring this Haru then charged to Shinji!

(1) Hado : Way of Destruction

(2) Shakkaho : Shot of Red Fire

(3) taorero : Collapse

(4) Sakanade : Counter Stroke 


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter Haru encountered a familair face, 1 of the police men responsible for his banishment from his town. Now it seems he wants Haru to join them, however Haru still wishes for his revenge.  
Hirako Shinji offered Haru a deal, if he could defeat Shinji in a fight he can eradicate everyone in his town as Shinji is the strongest, If he is unable he must join Shinji and the police force and will also recieve training.

'taorero Sakanade'

Haru looked at the shikai of Shinji, the pommel became a large ring, The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the hand guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length.  
This Shikai looked weird, also Haru wondered what its abilities would be.

'Soon you will learn how devastating a zanpaktou can become Haru' 'Let s see if you can win now' Shinji laughed

Before Haru could do anything he started to notice something weird, everything changed position to the opposite sides. Pretty much ignoring this Haru then charged to Shinji!  
When he reached Shinji he suddenly felt a slash in his back, however he saw shinji in front of him attacking.

'What did you do!' 'I am wounded in the back and you stand in front of me!'

'thats the power of Sakanade' 'What its powers are is for you to find out' Shinji explained with a smile on his face

'I have to analyze his shikai more, however as it seems now it changes youre sight and perception of everything around you' Haru thought

'However I still need more information to know what his zanpaktou can do'

'Use my mask Haru!' Gekkou whispered

Haru then hold his hands in front of his face and snapped his fingers thinking of the hollow mask Gekkou showed him previously. Instantly the mask appeared and Haru felt his powers increase exponentialy!

'It seems you can use youre hollow mask without proper training first' 'Youre hollow is realy something Haru' Shinji noted very serious now

'Will it be enough to defeat me?'

Haru then charged to Shinji watching Shinji very carefully, when he reached Shinji his shadow and was about to hit it he felt another slice to his back around his left shoulder.

'Haven't you figured out my powers by now Haru!' 'If we keep this up you will be killed' Shinji said still with a smile on his face

Haru then noticed something odd when tried to slice Shinji his shadow, it didn't cut through anything while nothing could stop his zanpaktou.  
He looked at shinji his shadow again, then to his own and to the sun. The shadows were aligned wrongfully, Haru his shadow is supposed to be in front of him and Shinji his shadow was supposed to be on his back but they were inverted!

'It seems Shinji his Sakanade does invert someone his sight making him believe everything is the opposite of eshoulder'

'If I would cut his back side now and it would harm shinji his analysis would be complete, however This still doesnt explain how shinji is able to cut me like this' 'Gues I have to figure that out later after I killed him!' Haru thought

Haru then used Sonido to get Shinji from behind, and tried to cut his sword wielding hand. He succeeded however something odd happened, the other hand fell off!

'How is that possible!' 'I aimed for youre sword wielding hand' Haru yelled

'I must say youre something Haru, and you figured out a part of Sakanade so fast'

'However you will not be able to defeat me that easy'

'Hado 31: Shakaho'

The fire released was not aimed at haru but on Shinji his arm which was bleeding.

'He uses a spell to stop the bleeding, ingenious' Haru thought

Shinji then put his hands on his face and a pharaoh appeared on shinji his face. Shinji used shunpo to get in front of Haru and put Sakanade a few centimeters from Haru his throat and began powering a Cero.

'Do you yield or do I have to kill you Haru?'

'I yield!' Haru said

'You are the first since the winterwar that forced me to release my zanpaktou Haru' 'You could probably kill any of the other vaizard if you have youre hollow abilities or bankai'

'you are weak Haru, I gave you acces to my powers and you still lost!' Gekkou yelled giving Haru a terrible headache

'It seems we have to work on the temper of that hollow' Shinji said after seeing Haru his mask explode

'You shoud consider yourself lucky Haru, most hollows are vicious and try to take over their host' 'yours seems to be willing to help you'

'We should now return home and let Hachi tend to our wounds'

'I do presume you are still able to use Sonido'

'I think so' Haru said

End of this chapter, I know its short but hell.  
Next chapter Haru will revisit his old home, but how will he react when everyone he knows are now old or dead?

Please review, suggestions are apreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter the fight of Shinji and Haru was concluded, now Shinji and haru are going to visit haru his old home town.  
What will happen there?

After nearly a day travel of continues Sonido Haru started to get tired.

'Do you even know the way back Shinji?' Haru looking suspiciously at Shinji

'Ofcourse I do!' 'Don't ask such silly questions kid' Shinji snirked

'It awfully looks like we are lost to me, I dont remember any of these landscapes from when I traveled from my hometown'

'It has been over 70 years ago since ya left, ofcourse ya don't remember any of it as it has changed with the years'

'Also to warn you on forehand, many people you know might be dead or old farts by now.' Shinji explained

'What do you mean?' 'Look at how I look, I barely look 18' Haru nearly shouting

'You are a spirit now, we age much slower then humans' 'Look at me for example, I look around 30 years old but in fact am over 400 years old' Shinji said with a grin

'You are how OLD!' Haru asking with his mouth wide open

'I still look sexy for my age don't I?' Shinji laughed

'lets drop the subject shall we?' 'I know now what to expect, everyone either died or nearly dead'

A few hours later they finaly reached their destination, Haru his old hometown. The town itself hasn't changed much, however now Haru recognized the barrier surrounding the town. When he passed the barrier he suddenly felt the spiritual powers of numerous vaizards.  
This barrier was amazing you could cross it without problems it and blocked out all spiritual energy from leaving the town, and presumebly from the place where hollows live.

'who is responsible for this barrier?' Haru asked

'The other survivor of the winterwar Hachigen' 'He is a master in Kidou' Shinji explained

The moment Shinji and Haru crossed the barrier, a few police officers appeared in front of them welcoming Shinji and looking at Haru not recognizing him.

'Who is this Taichou?' A police officer asked

'He is our newest recruit as you might noticed judging his reiatsu'

'Lets go to the HQ and get you a gigai'

'Whats a gigai?' Haru asked

'Its a faux body we use so humans can see us' 'Did you never wonder why no one could see you after you became a spirit?'

Haru then remembered about everyone ignoring him after he became a spirit.

'This must be the reason no one could see me' Haru thought

The soon arrived at the police station, Haru followed Shinji into the basement. in the basement there were 3 doors, 1 of them led to the holding cells, the 2 other doors just had signs with "restricted area" written upon them.  
Shinji opened the right door and a huge lab was behind it.

'Oi!' 'Have ya finished the Gigai I requested for the new recruit?' Shinji shouted

'almost, I only need to finish the looks of it then its ready for use!' a man in a white lab coat answered

'Let me introduce me to our private scientist' 'This is Ayumu Takashi'

'Pleased to meet you' Ayumu said politely

'A pleasure to meet you to Ayumu, my name is Haru'

'Would please stand still for a second Haru, then I can finish the looks on your new Gigai'

A minute later Ayumu finished the Gigai.

'Could you please try on youre gigai and look how it is?' Ayumu requested

Haru then entered the gigai without much trouble.

'you may also choose a soul candy, in order to leave youre gigai easy'

'This soul candy holds a personality of a standard police officer on duty' 'I added a memmory bank to it so it remembers who you know and will also interact like you'

'This way people will not notice anything'

'Wow' Haru couldn't think of anything else to say

'We will allow you a short break for now, so you can explore the town again and perhaps meet some familair people.'

'be sure to be back within 3 hours so we can discuss some important matters' Shinji orderd

'Sure' Haru responded

Haru then left to wander the streets, hoping he would find some old friends of his. First thing he decided to do was to go back to his old home if it was still there.  
After another 15 minuts of wandering through the streets he saw a old man somewhere in his 70s who looked strangely familair. Haru walked up to man to see if it was realy who he thought it was.

'Oi!' 'are you by any chance Kenshin

'how do you know my name kid?' the old man responded

'I thought I recognized that face although you look 70 years older then the last time I saw you'

'What do you mean by that?' The old man answered

'Don't you recognize me Kenshin? Its me Haru, we were friends 70 years ago'

'Thats impossible, Haru disapeared and was said to have died 70 years ago'

The man then walked on jabbering something about crazy youth these days....  
Haru then decided to return to the police station as he wasn't in the mood for another encounter like that....  
When Haru entered the police station Shinji and some other police officers were waiting for him.

'Back so soon Haru? had any reunions?' Shinji asked with a grin on his face

'Yes, and you were right a childhood friend was some old fart now on the verge of death'

'Thats whats happens, our kind barely ages' Shinji explained

'Now to update you on what we exactly do and how we can help you'

'first of all we are the police here as you might know already, we enforce the law here and protect humans from hollows and all other intruders like shinigami, quincy and arrancar'

'normaly we travel within our gigai only leaving it when needed and we have to request Hachi to make a barrier around when we engage in a fight' 'You just call Hachi and give youre position and he will create a barrier based on youre information'

'for now you wont have to do that as you won't be on active duty yet as we have to train abit first'

'as I already experienced earlier, is that you dont need help with youre hollow'

'Why is that!' 'Everyone goes through that process here' a police officer noted

'It seems that Haru his hollow is a special case, he is not some vicious hollow like most of us have' Shinji noted when remembering Hiyori and Ichigo for their barbaric inside hollows

'We only need to teach Haru some basic police stuff and perhaps some kidou but we leave that up to Hachi as he is the most adapt with it'

'Haru has already shown us how strong he is as he was the one who cut my hand' 'I must note that he has a dangerous zanpaktou...' Shinji said with a grin

'What are Haru his powers if I might ask' a police officer asked

'How about he shows us as I haven't figured them out yet' Shinji said abit ashamed

'I go prepare the basement and let Hachi setup some special barriers' With that shinji disapeared

'that kid must be quite something if he was able to cut of the Taichou his had' a police officer noted

'And also he hasn't figured out his zanpaktou powers' another mentioned

'I can hear you guys!' Haru said deeply annoyed

'okay everything is setup follow me!' Shinji yelled from the basement

after haru followed the other police officers into the middle door he looked suprised as he only saw a stair going down nothing else.  
However after going down the stairs Haru saw a big wasteland like the had been a war going on, its also probably covers half the town in size......

'What is this?' Haru asked

'this is our training area. you don't think we train out in the open do ya?' shinji replied

A big man then entered the basement with pink hair and a friendly look on his face.

'There you are Hachi, come meet Haru' Shinji yelled

'This is Hachigen' Shinji said

'A pleasure to meet you Haru' 'I heard of the accident 70 years ago, I am sorry'

'A pleasure to meet you Hachi' 'What do you mean with the accident?' Haru asked

'It was I who was responsible for erecting a barrier and closing you out, however it seems you were also within the perimeter when I created the barrier'

'okay' Haru said not knowing what to say

'Hachi can you take care of the barriers while we train' Shinji requested

'Sure Hirako-san' Hachi replied and started to do incantations

'Okay who wants to train against Haru so he can show us his abilities' 'He has hollow powers but cannot acces them yet'

'His hollow did lend him his powers in his fight against me but it seems he cannot use em right now'

'I will!' a red haired police women replied

'I am eagering to see what could form a challenge for shinji'

Haru looked at this women and saw she was wearing her zanpaktou in her boots in the form of a wakizashi(1). She was a very slim.  
By looks she didn't look strong but very agile.

'Hachi please make the barriers and prepare for healing' shinji yelled

'I will' Hachi replied

'Whats youre name?' Haru asked

'My name is Sayuri, a pleasure to meet you'

'My name is Haru, a pleasure to meet you'

Haru and Sayuri then faced off against eshoulder waiting for the barriers to form. When the barriers formed moments later they could start.

'You ready Sayuri?' Haru asked

'I am when you are Haru' Sayuri replied

'You may start' Shinji shouted

'shakou sono seken, Kozumikku anei' Haru whispered

The blade of Haru his zanpaktou disapeared and was replaced by nearly invisible black blade.

'you released already?' 'Atleast you dont underestimate me Haru' Sayuri noted

'Then il release aswell since you were a match for Shinji'

'sukuracchi, kurimuzon ro-tasu' (1)

The zanpakatou seperates into 2 katars with 3 small blades on each katar, making it a dual wielding assasin weapon.

'This is going to be interesting' another police officer noted

'Sayuri is the perfect assasin and also has the ability to counter any hollow ability'

'Lets hope Haru is up to the challenge and her speed'

'Haru is HoHo/Zanjutsu based with kidou to augment this' 'He might not use Hakudo but he is very wel rounded with exception for kidou spells' Shinji explained to the other police men

Haru then charged for Sayuri, only to use Sonido at the last moment to get behind her and slice her shadow around her left shoulder. Instantly a great wound appeared on Sayuri her left shoulder

'What the hell!' 'How did you do that?' 'You did not even touch me'

'Thats for you to discover Sayuri' Haru grinned

'Now I know what his zanpaktou is' Shinji said

'His zanpaktou seems to have the ability to cut shadows and therefore harming his enemies without having the trouble of worrying about defences of his enemy'

'However we cannot say for sure yet how strong this ability is, but from what I experienced first hand that is the ability to cut off limbs'

a few police officers couldn't help but laugh at the comment from shinji about first hand (since Shinji lost 1 of them in his fight)

'Shut it!' Shinji responded

Sayuri then responded with using Shunpo to get behind Haru and attacking him with both Katars, Haru barely managed to block 1 and the other barely touched his right shoulder but still left a huge wound.

'This is my ability, being able to extend the lenght of my blades with pure reiatsu, healing is useles' Sayuri responded

'Interesting ability, I cant say for sure how far youre blades have extended then' Haru thought

The fight went on for a while both barely making any wounds to eshoulder, Sayuri was the first on getting sick of not defeating haru.

'Its time I went abit more serious' sayuri said

'BANKAI'

Sayuri was then engulfed with reiatsu and when it cleared up she was wearing some kind of armor, blades were attached to her ellbows and feet. The katars turned into Pata with roughly 10 inch long blades the armor of the pata went up to the ellbows. In short Sayuri was wearing a blend of Samurai and assasin armor.

'kurimuzon kassen ro-tasu' (2) Sayuri calling out the name of her bankai

'Interesting, she is close combat.' 'This might give me the chance to finaly test my bankai' Haru thought

Haru then responded with his bankai.

'BANKAI'

Haru released alot of reiatsu and his body was then covered with a robe, which seemed to respond to light and darkness with a strange patern changing continuesly. also a black square surrounded Haru.

Both fighters have released their Bankai what will happen next?

Next chapter both will continue their fight

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter Haru and Sayuri started the fight in the police basement on order of Hirako Shinji. Haru got the chance to test all his abilities against Sayuri.  
both Just released their bankai.

'That robe Haru is wearing brings back memmories' Shinji said

'What do you mean Taichou?' A police officer asked

'The robe Haru is wearing is quite similair to the robe Kurosaki Ichigo always wore when he was in bankai'

'Its also worth noting that the only real difference is that Haru his robe paterns change somehow, it seems to react to something but i dunno what yet' Shinji explained

'I suppose it means nothing' a police officer noted

'I think not, but its very weird though that both of them sharing such similarities in their wardrobe but are the exact opposite of eshoulder' Shinji grinned

'You mean that Haru is very adept at Kidou and reiatsu control and Kurosaki wasn't?' The police officer asked

'Exactly, and Ichigo gave us quite abit of trouble thanks to his ineptitude, especialy Hachigen' Shinji laughed

In the meanwhile Sayuri and Haru were fighting although it seemed neither of them were making any progres in hurting their opponent yet.

'you are quite fast Sayuri, you are equaly fast as me' Haru noted

'I'll take it as a compliment' Sayuri said

Instantly Sayuri dissapeared using shunpo, and reappearing right behind Haru slashing his back, only to realise she was stopped a few inches before actualy hitting him.

'It seems you cannot pierce my armor' Haru grinned

'zettai anei' Haru said

instantly the blade attached to Sayuri her hands was detached and fell on the ground, it was then surrounded by a little black square.  
Haru then fell on his knees panting, surprised from the amount of reiatsu it costed him to perform this ability.

'it seems that ability costs you quite abit of Reiatsu' Sayuri said

Sayuri then used shunpo and stabbed haru twice in his chest around his lungs. Haru immediatly felt a adrenaline rush and didnt feel the pain of the attack.  
Haru jumped up and used Sonido appearing behind Sayuri and slashed her back 3 times without that Sayuri noticed were haru appeared.

'You become slow sayuri' Haru laughed

'You have become faster thanks to my ability, and you will soon notice the price of its effect' Sayuri said while kneeling from pain

nearly instantly Haru felt strenght leaving his body, since the adrenaline rush ended he felt the effects of the reiatsu he used to damage sayuri.

'Ignoring pain and the use of reiatsu is my special ability, it can backfire easy but the effects if it ends are worth it' Sayuri explained

'thats quite a nasty ability you have Sayuri, but are the cost worth the sacrifice?' 'if youre enemy is equal he can kill you with such a adrenaline rush' Haru said while still panting

'It also seems that those wounds and the adrenaline rush affected my lungs' 'I should finish this quickly before she uses her special ability again' Haru thought

'Gekkou lend me youre power, I need to defeat this girl'

'So ya want me powers huh?' 'You still have to defeat me in battle, promise you will pay me back later for this as it puts a strain on me aswell!'

'And don't forget, do not die Haru!' Gekkou screamed

Haru then put his hand in front of his face and flicked his fingers, His hollow mask appeared in front of his face.

'Taicho I thought you said Haru couldn't use his hollow powers yet' A police officer said

'I thought so aswell and his hollow said so aswell' 'They must be on better terms then I thought or it will come at a price' Shinji said.

'This is going to be bad, if i dont use my hollow powers aswell' Sayuri thought

Sayuri put both her hands beside her face, and made a full circle with her hands around her head. A hollow mask appeared in the form of a skeleton face with a crescent moon attached to the the head pointing above, the mask also formed a helmet around the head. A small opening for a mouth formed and a big hole covering both eyes sockets formed.

'Lets end this Haru' Sayuri said with a dissorted voice

'She has odd eyes normaly a hollow has black eyes with yellow/goldish puppil, however hers are the opposite of that' Haru thought

Haru then used Sonido to get behind Sayuri and tried to cut of her head, Sayuri barely avoided this attack and striked at haru his stomach. Haru used Sonido to evade Sayuri.

'zettai anei'

A stone then was thrown at sayuri, before it reached Sayuri it shattered and the pieces started circling around Sayuri.

'Anei-Kangoku' (1)

Haru then jumped towards the stone circle and disapeared from sight.

'What happened!' A police officer yelled

'I do not know but it sure is a interesting ability. Disapearing and still being at the same spot'

'his reiatsu did not move, however it seems like he is around Sayuri circling around her. This is interesting.' Shinji noted

'Where are you Haru!'

Barely finishing her sentence Sayuri felt a surge of pain. When she looked down she was stabbed by a stone looking sword through her stomach.

'This fight is over' Haru said while reapering from the stone circle

'You sure have some interesting abilities Haru' 'you probably could have defeated me with it' Shinji said

'I just learned this ability, Kozumikku anei told me about it on the way to here' Haru said with a half disorted voice

Haru his mask then shattered with a small explosion, a disorted laugh followed.  
The explosion left a cut going from the head down to his neck

'Thats for using my mask Haru' 'be prepared to get more in time' Gekkou yelled laughing

Gekkou then appeared next to haru.

Gekkou appeared in front of the vaizard police force...  
What will happen next chapter?

(1)Anei-Kangoku: Shadow prison It seems this is also an ability

Guys, I would appreciate ideas for my story to speed up the submission of more chapters, also as stated in the title I intend on adding Hitsu to the story however I have no idea how to do that yet:(  
Please gimme your ideas!:D 


End file.
